1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with fine pitch and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in science and technology, various electronic products are invented and marketed. As the electronic products are widely applied in everyday life, the demand for semiconductor devices is increasing. Due to the trend toward slimness and lightness of weight in the design of semiconductor device, despite the size reduction of a semiconductor device, the number of I/Os actually increases as the pitch and the width are both miniaturized. Fine pitch technology is thus developed to resolve the above problem.
Referring to FIG. 1˜3. FIGS. 1˜2 are side views of a conventional semiconductor device 900. FIG. 3 is a top view of a semiconductor device 900 of FIGS. 1˜2. The semiconductor device 900 is a semiconductor device with fine pitch. The semiconductor device 900 includes a plurality of bonding pads 910 and a plurality of bumps 920. As indicated in FIG. 1, the bonding pad 910 is disposed on an active surface 900a of the semiconductor device 900 and arranged along the direction of X-axis, wherein the bump 920 has a column structure. In the fine pitch technology, the pitch G910 of the bonding pad 910 is as small as 50 um or even under 35 um. As viewed from the view-angle of FIG. 3, the bump 920 has a circular cross-sectional area parallel to the active surface 900a. 
The column bump 920 is vertically disposed on the bonding pad 910. The semiconductor device 900 is electrically connected to the contact points (not illustrated in the diagram) disposed on a flip-chip carrier (normally, the flip-chip carrier is a PCB) via the column bump 920 to form a package structure by a package assembly process for example. Thus, electrical signals are transmitted between the flip-chip carrier and the semiconductor device 900 via the bump 920.
However, during the process of assembling the semiconductor device 900 to the flip-chip carrier, the column bump 920 will bend easily during the process of moving or aligning as indicated in the rightmost bump of FIG. 1 and the bump of FIG. 2. Consequently, the semiconductor device cannot be firmly assembled on the flip-chip carrier. In the worst [worse] case, a short-circuit may occur, severely affecting the electrical functions of the package structure so that assembled device is defective.
The above defective semiconductor device 900 is hard to be re-worked, and is thus wasted. In the case where the defective semiconductor device 900 can be re-worked, the cost involved is expensive. Furthermore, several monitoring and inspection systems need to be employed in the manufacturing process to prevent the defective product from going to the next manufacturing process, which may in turn cause an even larger loss. Thus the manufacturing process will incur more costs.
Thus, how to resolve the above problem has become an important issue in the research and development of semiconductor device.